


Bodyguard

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sherlockrareship Challenge 1 prompt: conflict.</p><p>Also, in a roundabout way, for impishtubist ;)</p><p>Greg is about to find out why it's not a good idea to get handsy with Sherlock Holmes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

That was it. He'd had it.

Sherlock Holmes - the posh bastard that had mucked things up so royally last week - had just waltzed onto another of his crime scenes, made them all look like idiots, dropped the murderer in their laps and sauntered off with a smug grin that rubbed Greg up in _exactly_ the wrong way. The fact his mad theory was _correct_ was even more infuriating - but it still didn't give him the right to talk to Greg's team like that.

Time to have a word.

Greg chased after him, spun him round, grabbed two handfuls of the flashy coat and shoved the lanky git up against the nearest wall.

Said lanky git laughed. _Laughed_ , damn him. "Oh, you really didn't want to do that, Inspector."

"No? Felt like I did." Greg tightened his grip.

"Mm, but you're going to feel something else very shortly."

"And what might th-- _oof!"_ Lestrade grunted as most of the wind was knocked out of him by a large, darkly clothed blur which barrelled into his right side.

He found himself enjoying a close up view of the same wall as his arm was shoved painfully up his back. A punch into his left side took the rest of his air with it and a kick to the back of his knee had him scraping his face down the rough stone as he dropped. The hand holding his arm released its grip only to press the side of his head into the wall as he gasped for air. He lifted his arms but froze at the unmistakable sphincter-tightening feel of a gun barrel pressed into the hollow of his skull at the top of his neck.

Greg closed his eyes and waited for the shot.

"He's not that much of a threat, Victor," Holmes said in a bored drawl.

"You haven't read his file." 'Victor' replied. The gun moved away from the back of Greg's neck and the pressure on the side of his head vanished along with it.

A hand appeared under Greg's arm and helped him get to his feet. He turned to find one of the most ridiculously attractive men he'd ever laid eyes on tucking his gun back into a shoulder holster. Six foot, broad athletic build, dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a jawline that any superhero would be proud of.

Greg was glad he could excuse his breathlessness on the fight - not that you could really call that a fight; he'd been completely outclassed - and damn if that wasn't even _more_ of a turn on.

"Ummm, you are…?"

"Victor Trevor. I'm Sherlock's bodyguard."

Greg shook the offered hand. "He irritates enough people to need one?"

The deep throaty chuckle ratcheted Greg's libido up another notch. "Yeah - but it's his brother who employs me. He's.. very protective."

"Right." Greg rubbed the side of his face then leaned over and dusted off his knees.

"Sorry to be so rough, Inspector but given your experience of street fighting, I knew I had to take you down hard."

"Oh I'm sure you wanted to take him hard since you clapped eyes on him." Holmes's voice positively dripped with innuendo.

"Sherlock…" Victor warned.

Greg twisted his head and looked up. Did that mean what he hoped it did?

Victor Trevor - all six plus gorgeous feet of him - was grinning down at him with an unmistakable twinkle in his eye.

"Does the hands-off rule apply to you too?" Greg asked, smiling back as he straightened up again.

"Oh for God's sake!" Holmes turned and flounced off in disgust. "Victor, I'm going home. You better hope no-one murders me while you're flirting."

"God forbid," Greg said. He dug out a card and handed it over. "Call me when you want a different body to look after?"

Victor pocketed the card, winked and headed after his charge...


End file.
